


Arms Tonite

by gotheku



Series: When the death calls [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, set in the black whale arc but no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: Chrollo couldn't meet his last goals, but he was grateful for the last thing life had to offer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: When the death calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collection





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please excuse the bad grammar english is not my first language.

“From you I expected many things, and this was one of them...” the tired and gloomy voice of the black-haired man had an effect to make the Kurta look into his eyes, so dull, dark, almost dead eyes. 

Kurapika ran his hand through his opponent's messy hair. Chrollo rested his head on one of the opponent's legs, he was gradually losing consciousness and senses, everything happened so fast, it was a battle where no one had more advantage or disadvantage, no one was losing, no one was on the verge of danger or death... until due to a careless movement, a wound caused by a razor's edge was embedded in Chrollo's abdomen. Kurapika had an ace up his sleeve, one that Chrollo didn't visualize and by making mocking comments in order to distract the other one and obtain profit, he ended up falling into his dirty trap, although Chrollo never wanted to resort to that fight that ended in tragedy. 

The pain wasn't so much, he was already used to receiving that kind of damage, but this was cryptic. His sight focused on the weapon buried in his stomach, he saw cloudy for a few seconds, a simple stab couldn't end his life, it was very stupid, but he noticed that it wasn't just a normal knife, but one of those that contained the strong poison capable of paralyzing an entire body in a matter of seconds, where did he get it? His distraction gave the blond the advantage of wrapping his chains around the injured and almost immobilized leader of the spider who almost collapsed and fell to the ground when his body lost its last energies, however, Kurapika also managed to trap him in his arms allowing him a safe fall. 

He saw how with one of his last forces he spat out a large amount of blood, that upset him quite a bit, but he was calm enough to have someone on the brink of death in his arms, someone to whom he gave a promise, and as a man of word, he fulfilled it. 

“I said I would... and here I am, keeping my words.” Kurapika's voice was visibly broken, the caresses he provided to Chrollo who was struggling to stay a little longer in life were tender. The gray-eyed man tried to smile widely, but he didn't have the strength to do more than twist his lips a little. 

His own lover did this to him, the one in whom he trusted, with whom he felt that every day that he passed by his side and in his presence, happiness consumed him, a feeling that he hadn't experienced for a long time with so much euphoria and pride, someone he _loves_ and soon, _loved_. 

The scarlet eyes, very poor of joy or something that managed to take out the natural glow of a strong and positive emotion looked at him so weakly, the bitterness and sadness was consuming him so terribly to see his lover in those conditions, conditions that he caused under his decadent but brand-new oath of revenge that now that he realized it was taking a piece of his life from him, he was happy with the person who shouldn't have loved or sympathized with in the first place, it was their fault because Kurapika himself clarified that his hatred would be everlasting no matter the situation, and so it was, as he narrated it, that same night he took the life of the last spider standing on that ship without remorse: the head, the leader. 

Chrollo and his previous group that little by little was torn apart like pieces of paper being torn and thrown in parts couldn't fulfill their objective of killing the one who was once their partner and now betrayed them, the one who brought misfortune, Kurapika for another side doing the same, not even aware of the situation that the spider had with Hisoka, he also proposed to assassinate some members since he was informed that they were still stepping on that same ship. The phantom troupe ceased to exist the moment the head was the last left standing watching his comrades fall because of his enemy and his lover. 

“You know...?” he pronounced, the blonde only listened, “Hisoka wishes he was you at this moment, that it had been him the one who called death to give me an unexpected visit...” 

“I think he would be very outraged to have taken your life in such a... pathetic way,” he says, the decadent laugh of the black-haired man soon arrived, but his organs betrayed him and he again coughed up the accumulated reddish liquid, the free hand of the minor helped him clean the blood that fell from his chin, but the approach made Kurapika notice something. “You're crying...?” 

“Of happiness,” he confessed, “happiness and the privilege of being able to die in the arms of the only one I love...” 

“Did you still love me after taking a part of your life from you? after killing your companions?” 

“Didn't I did the same years ago without being aware...?” he asked, that silenced the Kurta who just looked away indignant at the traumatizing memory. “The difference was that you didn't forgive me, but I did forgive you, I let your... your bloodlust prevail without making you change your mind even once, I love you because you made me see the world in another way even if you hurted me in the process” Kurapika's heart clenched with those last words, he never knew how to express that he loved him but Chrollo was aware that he did too and he reciprocated. “C-can I ask you one last question...?” the pain in his abdomen was strong, but he was trying to stay in a not so critical state. 

“Go on.” he couldn't even look him in the eyes, soon he felt how one of the older's hands with everything it could get close to his and took it, it was somewhat cold. 

“Will we meet again the day your time comes...?” It was a strange question, but of course he managed to identify exactly what he was referring to and it didn't confuse him. 

“I don't know, I... I don't think that's possible.” 

“But... would you like to reincarnate somewhere where we can finally be happy together? without living under the thought that one day this will happen...” he questions again, Kurapika finally looks at him intrigued by the proposal. 

“It doesn't sound like a bad idea” he was so cold, so monotone, it seemed like that the only one without life was him... but it was only a way to protect his feelings of sorrow, frustration, anger, resentment, sadness, withdrawal and many more. 

“Of course not” Chrollo looks at the sky, the stars were so blurred with their low brightness, it was a little colder too, but no, it was that death was already rushing him to finish saying goodbye to his lover and to be able to leave in peace. “Promise me that you will finish with Hisoka and come with me soon... we can be happy beyond this reality, we could be stars... it would be divine to shine by your side every night.” 

Kurapika bit his lower lip so hard that he managed to pierce it with his teeths, a little more and a loud uncontrolled cry would follow, but he didn't want to worry his adversary. 

“I... I promise you.” The silence that formed felt eternal, the breeze on the deck of the ship shook everything outside in that freezing and bitter night, Chrollo's lifeless body rested in the arms of his former lover, the tears that overflowed from the eyes of the minor symbolized the pain that he kept all that time, he hugged the man tightly in his arms, under sobs and sobs at least he could be next to him in his last breath. 

Did he manage to hear that he accepted his proposal to be happy in another life? 

The last kiss he gave him was so empty, his lips only tasted like the metallic liquid spread over him, it was a kiss so different from the ones they used to give when things were still relatively calm, but... at least he was glad that he died in his arms that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I woukd like Chrollo's death to be, something like this. 😭✌🏻
> 
> Just wanted to try some angst killing my bae, and woah, I love it but I think the spanish version is better lol.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading. 💕


End file.
